The Darkest Night
by goali33tlc
Summary: This is the story of Bruce Wayne's daughter Helena, and her adventure within Gotham City. In this story, Helena is facing feelings of Depression due to being isolated at Wayne Manor. Her mother was killed a few years ago, and she lost her butler as well. Helena rarely sees her father, and is oblivious to the fact that he is the Dark Knight, Batman.


Chapter 1

I woke up early that morning, my head was pounding and my body dripping of sweat. I was nervous, I just had a dream of something so sinister that my mind has blocked it from consciousness, but I know it happened. I got out of bed and made my way to my private bathroom across from my desk. I went to the sink, turned on the cold water and splashed it into my face. Then I raised my head, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

 _Man, you look like death Helena._ Things haven't felt right the past couple of days and I barely sleep anymore. I am just so fearful all the time, that someone is watching me and that they may come for me soon. I started the shower, I needed to feel the warm water down my back. See, the warm water was comforting to me. I don't get a lot of comfort anymore. After my mom was murdered, my family broke apart. My dad, billionaire Bruce Wayne, can barely look at me and spends a majority of the time in opposite parts of the manor.

Things really took a turn when Albert passed a little over a year ago, my dad had lost the love of his life and the man who had raised him after his own parents were murdered. He hired a new butler, but this one was just as cold as my dad had become. He was very rude and an invalid. He often drank on the job and let strangers into our home. Maybe that is why I am afraid, as I have this looming feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Wayne Manor is quiet as I creep down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. My dad is probably still sleeping and our butler is probably drinking in the den, so it is up to me to make the breakfast. I start making my favorite, waffles with strawberries, in another sad attempt to bring me some comfort in this dark cold miserable manor. I enjoyed my breakfast and grabbed my school bag and left, looking to head to the library before school that morning.

It was 5:15 AM when I left, it was about a 45 minute walk to the middle of Gotham City, where the Gotham Public Library stands. The Library opens at 6 am, so I would be making it there just in time and would have a few hours before school starts.

I put my head down and start making the trek to the city center. The walk doesn't feel as long as it actually is, because I keep my mind busy. There is a boy that goes to my school, his name is Liam and he is the cutest thing I have ever seen. My mind races with fantasies of Liam asking me on dates and what our future would look like, but that is just it, they are fantasies. No one in my class talks to me, they all think that I am "stuck up" because of who my dad is. They never took the time to really get to know me, and now it is too late. I have never had a friend, I feel so alone in this world and no one should have to feel this kind of pain.

As I continue walking down the path, I hear a sound in the bushes next to me. I stop for a second, turn, and look to what looks to be a blonde headed girl hiding in the bushes.

"Um… Hello" I call out, hoping that the girl will either leave or introduce herself, but she doesn't move. She continues to sit and stare from the bushes, which starts to creep me out.

"Hey, I see you. You better get out of here before I call the police!" I demand, hoping that this will influence the girl to flee. What I hear next is more rustling in the bushes, and all of a sudden the girl is right in front of me.

"Hey there", she says with a smile.

"H…Hi" I respond. I wasn't sure what to say. No one has ever really spoken to me before.

"My name is Lucy, and I am new to Gotham City, care to show me around?" the girl inquired.

"S…Su…Sure" I staggered. I was still very confused that someone actually wanted to talk with me and then wanted me to show them around, kind of like…a friend.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked still smiling.

"Helena" I answered.

"Nice to meet you Helena, where were you on your way to?" She asked while starting to walk towards the city center.

"I was heading to the library before school. Hey are you going to school in Gotham as well?" I ask, suddenly finding some confidence.

"Yeah, I am" says Lucy, as she hops on top of a rock wall and starts walking. "I just moved here with my dad, but I don't really see him much. He is always busy working".

"Yeah, I know what that is like. I never really see my dad either" I respond, understanding what it is like to have a parent ignore you.

"But it's all good and all, I like to explore and Gotham looks like a pretty big city. Lots of exploring to do" Lucy stated.

"Yeah, I guess. I have never really explored the city center all too much. Gotham kind of has a reputation due to the high amount of crime that happens here" I said, informing Lucy of the dangers of Gotham City Center.

"Hmmm. Well that makes it even more exciting!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping off of the rock wall and landing on her feet. "Hey, I have an idea. Instead of going to the library, why don't we do some exploring of the city before school starts?" Lucy proposed.

"Um…Well I don't know" I said, as I look behind me and notice the manor quickly vanishing. I remember when I was 11 and wanted to explore the city, and my parents sat me down and explained the city was a dangerous place and to never go to unknown areas alone. Not like that matters now, I am always alone. Except, maybe I am not alone. Lucy is with me so technically I wouldn't be breaking any rules.

"Aww, come on doll face. You look like you could use some adventuring" said Lucy, putting on a pouty face and clasping her hands together.

"Oh…Okay. Let's do it" I said, caving in to Lucy's demands. That was mistake number one, but I didn't realize that yet.

"Yes, let's go. There must be someplace interesting in this big old city" said Lucy as she turns and starts skipping down the path to the city center. I hear her humming to herself and I start following her, trying to keep up.

We arrive in the city center a little after 6 AM, and Lucy is rapidly looking around the city.

"Oh oh oh, this way looks the best" and she quickly sprints over to an alleyway across the city center. I run, trying to catch up to her, but she is too fast. She disappears, into the alleyway. I look up and notice some writing on a sign that struck fear in my entire body. The sign read _Crime Alley_. This is where my grandparents were killed. I hesitate, not wanting to go in because of the fear that something may happen to me, but Lucy. I feel as though I could be making a friend in Lucy, and didn't want to jeopardize it by not exploring with her. I gulp hard and reflect back to my parents talking about the dark knight that guards this city. Batman. If I were in any trouble, it is possible that Batman would come to my rescue. One could only hope. I grit my teeth, close my eyes and start walking forward into Crime Alley. That was mistake number two.

When I opened my eyes, the alley was dimly lit, and I couldn't see where Lucy had gone. I kept walking slowly down the alleyway, calling out Lucy's name in the hope that she was just playing a trick on me and would be out any second. She never came out, I called for her louder, maybe she couldn't hear me.

"LUCY…LUCY COME OUT. COME ON LUCY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY" I keep calling for her, but no sign of Lucy. I take another step and it feels as though I have stepped in a puddle, but it hasn't rain in the last few days so I am confused. I stop and look down to find my leg in a pool of blood. I scream, that was mistake number three. I hear a woosh, somewhere around me. I am shaking, I shouldn't have agreed to this. I should have gone to the library when I was supposed to. All of a sudden I feel something go into my back and I fell forward, my face landing on the cobblestone street. I start breathing heavily, and then everything starts to go black.


End file.
